wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zielone smoki
:Zaczarowane, eteryczne zielone smoki żyją tylko po to, by służyć mocom natury i podtrzymywać równowagę pomiędzy śmiertelnymi kreaturami a ciągle rozwijającym się światem. '' '''Zielone stado' prowadzone przez śniącą boginię, Yserę, darzą nocne elfy i ich druidów szczególną miłością. Choć większość smoków żyje w mistycznym wymiarze znanym jako Szmaragdowy Sen, parę tych pełnych wdzięku stworzeń wciąż przemierzają cieniste ścieżki lasu Ashenvale. Typy Członków Do zielonego stada zalicza się zielone smoki, jak również pozostałe zielone smocze dzieci takie jak smocze pomioty i drakonidzi. *Zielone jaszczury *Zielone smoki (dojrzałe) *Młode zielone smoki *Zielone smoczątka *Zielone smocze pomioty *Zieloni drakonidzi Kultura Smoki zielonego stada są bardzo pustelnicze. Pomimo tego, że zielone smoki są najliczniejszym stadem pozostawionym na Azeroth są najtrudniejsze do znalezienia w śmiertelnym świecie. Smoki te są kreaturami Szmaragdowego Snu, eterycznego świata snu, którego częścią jest całe życie. Spędzają tam zdecydowaną większość swego życia. Czas jest bez znaczenia w Śnie w rezultacie czego zielone stado jest ekstremalnie długowieczne. Partnerowi Ysery niemalże nigdy się nie wynurzają dzięki czemu są praktycznie nieśmiertelni. Inne stada często nazywają zielone smoki „braćmi i siostrami Snu”, przez szacunek do świata, z którego pochodzą. Zielone smoki sprawują pieczę nad naturą, często w towarzystwie nocnych elfów – druidów. Mnóstwo form nocnych elfów stało się tak bliskie zielonym smokom, że stali się Wyznawcami smoków, pomimo to wyznawcy smoków innych ras są podejrzani. Smoki i druidzi pracują blisko razem w śnie, gdzie mogą kontrolować odpływy i przypływy natury oraz oddziaływanie ewolucji. W rezultacie powinności Ysery, zielone smoki pilnują Wielkich Drzew, a jednocześnie mogą obserwować krajobraz Azerothu i właściwe przylądki snu. Ta czarująca wizja, znana jako strona snu, pozwala zielonym smokom na obserwowanie otaczających je okolic z perfekcyjną klarownością nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Zielone stado pokojową, kontemplacyjną społecznością, a większość z nich spędza swój czas na cichej medytacji i studiowaniu snów. Zielone są, jak pozostałe stada, niezwykle inteligentne i zawsze starają się dowiedzieć więcej o świecie, który chronią, trapiąc się zagadkami stworzenia i życia – lecz chowając wszystkie te sekrety w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Spędzają swój czas na interakcji ze stworzeniami iluzji i mitów. Zielone smoki potrafią zachwycająco szybko latać, często teleportują się przez sen gdziekolwiek ich myśli ich zaprowadzą. W rezultacie tego zielone są zwykle najmniej zainteresowane wydarzeniami w śmiertelnym swiecie, a o ważniejszych dowiadują się od smoków z innych stad. Kiedy przybywają do fizycznego świata, działają jakby wszystko było iluzją, a jedyny prawdziwie istniejący świat to ten, z którego pochodzą. Zwykle pojawiają się jako iluzje w pól-eterycznej formie lub nie są ani trochę fizyczne. Imiona męskich smoków mogą się czasem kończyć na –us, natomiast kobiece na –ra. Niektóre ich imiona są pochodne z tematami związanymi ze snem. Gdy przybierają humanoidalne formy najczęściej wybierają nocne elfy lub wysokie elfy. thumb|Strażnik portalu do Szmaragdowego Snu Historia Szarża Smoczych Stad Zanim Tytani porzucili Azeroth powierzyli najwspanialszemu gatunkowi świata zadanie strzeżenia go. W tym wieku istniało pięć stad, z których jednym było niebieskie stado dominujące nad ich braćmi. Zostały więc wybrane jako pasterze rozkwitającego świata. Najwięksi członkowie Panteonu wpoili część swoich mocy każdemu przywódcy stada. Po pobłogosławieniu czerwonego przywódcy, Eonar pobłogosławił również młodszą siostrę Alexstraszy, smukłą zieloną smoczycę Yserę, porcją działania natury. Ysera wpadła w eteryczny trans, związany z czuwaniem Snu Stworzenia. Znana jako Śniąca, chroniła wzrastające dzicze świata ze swego, pokrytego zielenią, Szmaragdowego Snu. Późniejszy okres stał się znany jako Era Smoków, gdy ich cywilizacja górowała. Przez tysiące lat jego dzieci prosperowały i eksperymentowały z niesamowitymi mocami wszechświata, stając się niedościgłymi w ich mistrzowskiej mocy arcane. Niebieskie smoki były liczne i spokojnie współżyły z pozostałymi smoczymi stadami, pracując razem dla ochrony świata. Lecz wiek ten nie trwał bez końca. Wojna Starożytnych W momencie poprzedzającym Wojnę Starożytnych, Neltharion i jego stado nieodwołalnie popadł w szaleństwo. Padł ofiarą plotek Starych Bogów. Neltharion planował zdradzić pozostałe stada i rządzić światem tak, jak uważał za stosowne. Gdy Azshara i jej Szlachetnie urodzeni sprowadzili na Azeroth demony, nadarzyła się okazja. Brązowe i inne smoki poszukiwały sposobu na odepchnięcie Płonącego Legionu, wtedy Neltharion zaprezentował przedmiot, który mógł w tym pomóc, Demoniczna dusza, wtedy znana jako Smocza Dusza. Był tylko jeden wymóg, wszystkie smoki musiały ulec broni i oddać jej część swoich mocy. Gdy tak się stało brązowe smoki dołączyły do pozostałych stad, a Czarny Aspekt uwolnił moce Smoczej Duszy. Wtedy zaszokował swoich towarzyszy odwracając artefakt w stronę elfach obrońców. Pozostałe stada pogoniły, by zatrzymać szalony aspekt, jednakże nie były w stanie działać przeciwko dyskowi. Byli na łasce artefaktu przez moc, którą w nim umieścili. Gdy Malygosowi i jego stadu udało się uwolnić, próbowali powstrzymać czarnego lewiatana i zniszczyć Demoniczną Duszę. Niestety bezskutecznie. Neltharion zdziesiątkował niebieskie stado i wyłączył czerwone, zielone i brązowe smoki z bitwy. Po zdradzie, ocalałe czerwone, zielone i brązowe smoki odseparowały się, mając nadzieję na wyleczenie ran po bitwie. Pomimo tego, że legion został ostatecznie odepchnięty, smocza rasa poniosła olbrzymie straty. Po Rozbiciu Tuż po Rozbiciu, Alexstrasza, Ysera i Nozdormu zapieczętowali Demoniczną Duszę tak, by żaden smok nie mógł jej dzierżyć i ukryli ją głęboko pod ziemią, aby mieć pewność, że Deathwing nigdy więcej nie użyje jej mocy przeciwko smokom. Później trio odwiedziło ocalałe Nocne Elfy i ofiarowały podarunek tej zdziesiątkowanej rasie. Wewnątrz nowej Studni Wieczności Alexstrasza zasadziła kolosalne drzewo sięgające nieba, które zostało nazwane Nordrassil, które zostało pobłogosławione przez Nozdormu. Ysera związała drzewo ze swym światem, Szmaragdowym Snem, razem z mężczyznami rasy nocnych elfów, teraz druidami. Jako część paktu, druidzi zgodzili sen trwający wieki, w tym czasie ich dusze mogły przemierzać bezkresne ścieżki Szmaragdowego Snu ramię w ramię z zielonymi smokami. Pomimo tego, że druidów zasmucała perspektywa tylu straconych lat życia przez hibernację, bezinteresownie zgodzili się na podtrzymanie ich umowy z Yserą. Zielone smoki, z pomocą druidów, utrzymywali swój posterunek przez długie milenia. Siły zielonych smoków stacjonowały przy Wielkich Drzewach, ochraniając portale do Szmaragdowego Snu, gdzie spoczywają do dzisiaj. Jedno z tych drzew, znalezione w Lesie Kryształowej Pieśni na Northrend, w pewnym miejscu stało tam dwanaście zielonych smoków, chroniąc portal. Zagnieździły się w konarach drzew i nurkując w dół przechwytują odwiedzających. Jedno szczególne plemię Ysery było bardzo sprzymierzone z nocnymi elfami z Wysp Lazurowej Mgły, którymi dowodził Książę Toreth. Ysera dobrodusznie pozwoliła im dosiadać swe dzieci w bitwie, dzięki czemu byli oni znani jako Smoczy Jeźdźcy Loreth’Aran. Łaskawość Ysery wzmogła gniew Deathwinga i przypuścił on atak na Wyrmscar Island, gdzie spali Smoczy Jeźdźcy. Czarne smoki, wliczając Razormawa, zastępcę Deathwinga, bezlitośnie wybili Kaldorei. Zielone smoki przybyły, by ratować swych sprzymierzeńców, niestety bezskutecznie. Nie oszczędzili nikogo, jednakże mnóstwo czarnych smoków, wliczając Razormawa, również poległo w walce. Szkielety i dusze zamordowanych zielonych smoków wciąż wypełniają małą wyspę. thumb|Szmaragdowy Sen Ciągnąca się wojna pomiędzy czarnymi smokami a pozostałymi stadami zdziesiątkowała gatunek. Każde stado traciło swych członków, jednakże brązowe smoki radziły sobie najlepiej. Stada doprowadziły czarne smoki na skraj wyginięcia, lecz były wielce osłabione przez swą ofiarę dla Demonicznej Duszy. Ostatecznie czarne smoki zostały niemalże starte z powierzchni ziemi, chociaż pozostałe stada nigdy się nie zregenerowały po tych ciemnych czasach i już nigdy nie osiągną takiej liczebności jak kiedyś. Era Smoków przeminęła. Wojna Ruchomych Piasków Tysiąc lat temu, zielone smoki powierzyły swą pomoc nocnym elfom i Brązowemu Stadu podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków. Prowadzone przez Merithrę Snu, dziecko Ysery, zielone smoki walczyły z Silithid i ich panów Quiraji zaciekle i ostatecznie pomogli odepchnąć ich spowrotem do ich miasta, gdzie zostali zapieczętowani z daleka od świata. Smoki odniosły nieliczne straty, lecz potomkini Ysery, Merithra, została uznana za zaginioną, szarżując głęboko w Ahn’Quiraj podczas finałowego odepchnięcia. Po wojnie fragment Berła Ruchomych Piasków został powierzony zielonemu jaszczurowi, Eranikusowi przez Anachronosa – brązowego smoka. Świątynia Atal’Hakkar Wygnani kapłani Gurubashi, słudzy krwawego boga Hakkara Odzierającego z Dusz, uciekli na Bagno Rozpaczy i wznieśli wspaniałą świątynię, gdzie mogli przygotować się na jego przybycie do fizycznego świata. Wspaniały aspekt, Ysera, poznała plany Atal’ai i zrównała świątynię z ziemią. Przez tysiące lat światynia znana była jako Zatopiona Świątynia, lub Zagubiona Świątynia. Wspaniały szmaragdowy jaszczur, Eranikus, wraz ze swym bratem Ithariusem i legionem zielonych smoków, zostali wysłani w pobliże świątyni. Do dziś zatopione ruiny świątyni są strzeżone przez smoki, które pilnują by nikt nie wszedł do środka, ani stamtąd nie wyszedł. thumb|left|Ysera the Dreamer Bitwa o Grim Batol i ponowne powstanie Podczas Drugiej Wojny Smocza Królowa, Alexstrasza, została schwytana przez Orczą Hordę. Ysera nie ruszyła bezzwłocznie na ratunek swej siostrze. Ostatecznie została przekonana przez Korialstrasza, najmłodszego partnera Alexstraszy. Korialstrasz błagał o wsparcie lecz był odprawiany przez partnerów Ysery niezliczoną ilość razy. Ostatecznie znalazł sposób, by porozmawiać z Damą Snu i wkrótce potem Ysera zgodziła się pomóc uwolnić Czerwony Aspekt. Ysera porozmawiała z Malygosem i Nozdormu i namówiła ich również do działania. Podczas finałowej bitwy, znanej jako Bitwa o Grim Batol, Demoniczna Dusza została zniszczona, a Nozdormu i pozostałe smoki odzyskały swą pełną moc. Deathwing, który skrycie dowodził całym wydarzeniem, był ścigany przez niedawno zregenerowane aspekty. Po zakończeniu Bitwy o Grim Batol i odzyskaniu swych mocy, Ysera i jej agenci kontynuowali podtrzymywanie paktu zawartego z tytanami – chronić Azeroth przez niebezpieczeństwem, przyjmując nieco bardziej aktywną rolę na świecie, jednakże ich obowiązki w Szmaragdowym Śnie wciąż miały pierwszeństwo. Po Trzeciej Wojnie Zielone stado było niemalże nieobecne w drugiej bitwie przeciwko legionowi, znanej również jako Trzecia Woja. Śmiertelne rasy złączyły swe siły i pokonały Archimonda w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal. W następstwie czego zieloni strażnicy stacjonowali na Wierzchołku Hyjal gdzie, razem z Czerwonymi, Niebieskimi i Brązowymi pilnowali Drzewa Świata przed kolejnym atakiem niedobitków Płonącego Legionu z Wąwozu Mrocznego Szeptu. Dodatkowo zielone i czerwone smoki zostały wysłane do Gaju Słonecznej Studni, by zbadać i chronić pozostałości Słonecznej Studni. thumb|Zielony smok Koszmar Pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie w Śnie. Koszmar jest okrutnym snem burzącym i spaczającym wszystko czego dotknie rosnąc i podróżując przez przylądek snu. Początek Koszmaru nie jest do końca znany, jednakże podejrzewa się, że mają z tym coś wspólnego Stare Bóstwa. Spokój Szmaragdowego Snu, a co za tym idzie Azerothu, jest zagrożony, a wszystko czego dotknie Koszmar staje się dzikie i skażone, wliczając nawet same zielone smoki. Ysera i jej stado zwalcza to nowe zło wspólnie z Malfurionem i Cenariusem, próbując powstrzymać incydent modląc się. W World of Warcraft W Świątyni Atal’Hakkar zielone plemię wysłane przez Yserę, pod dowództwem Eranikusa, zostało opanowane przez szaleństwo koszmaru. Świątynia została użyta przez wyznawców Hakkara, Atal’ai planują powrót Hakkara do śmiertelnego świata. Wspaniały Aspekt, Ysera, poznała plany Atal’ai i zrównała świątynię z ziemią. Wysłała swe stado, dowodzone przez Eranikusa i Ithariusa, by pilnowali trolli i zapobiegali przed następnymi złymi czynami. Jednakże, niedługo po przybyciu Eranikusa, niedoceniony Hakkar, wzniósł modły o skazę pochłaniającą Szmaragdowy Sen. Itharius uciekł i może być spotkany w pobliżu Bagna Rozpaczy, rozglądając się za poszukiwaczami przygód chętnymi do uwolnienia jego brata. Pozostałe zielone smoki poddały się skazie Koszmaru przez co stały się spaczone i zniekształcone, tracąc przy tym swój zdrowy rozsądek. Smoki Koszmaru, składające się z Emerissy, Lethona, Tearara i Ysondre, teraz zagrażają równowadze natury i znajdują się w pobliżu Wielkich Drzew, razem z innymi wrogimi smokowatymi, bezlitośnie atakując każdego kto się zbliży. Wielkie Drzewa skrywają wejścia do legendarnego Szmaragdowego Snu i można je znaleźć w Zagajniku Zmierzchu w Kniei Zmierzchu, Konarach Snu w Feralas, Seradane w Ostępach oraz Cienistych Konarach w Ashenvale. Merithra, którą uważano za zaginioną podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków, została odnaleziona w Ahn’Quiraj jako niewolnica C’thuna, wspólnie z Caelestraszem i Arygosem. Mroczny władca Ahn’Quiraj użył torturowanych smoków do wzmocnienia jego nowych stworzeń: Moam i innych Obsydianowych niszczycieli. Vethsera przybyła do Ahn’Qiraj, gdy dowiedziała się o swych schwytanych braciach, jednak nie odważyła się wkroczyć do świątyni. Obawiała się ulec kontroli starego boga. thumb|Zielony smok Wrath of the Lich King Niebieskie stado, w swojej militarnej kampanii, oblegają Świątynię Smoczego Spokoju w Dragonblight. Ocalałe stada stworzyły Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju, przymierze mające na celu ochronę świątyni przeciwko niebieskim smokom. Zielone stado wysłało swych reprezentantów, prowadzonych przez ich ambasadora: Lorda Itharusa. Niedawno nieumarli Plagi rozpoczęli oblężenie okolicznych pięciu smoczych kapliczek, usiłując stworzyć nowe, przerażające nieumarłe smoki. Spowodowane nie porozumieniem z Yserą, strażnicy w Szmaragdowej Smoczej Kapliczce stali się wrodzy dla wszystkich obcych. Nishera Opiekunka Ogrodu liczy na odzyskanie równowagi w Smoczych Kapliczkach, dzięki czemu może to pomóc w obronie przed Królem Liszem. Kataklizm Zielone stado usiłowało zapobiec atakowi Ragnarosa na Mount Hyjal. Zielony Aspekt Ysera również przybyła, by wesprzeć stado przeciwko siłom Ragnarosa. Znani Członkowie de:Grüner Drachenschwarm en:Green dragonflight fi:Green Dragonflight fr:Vol vert Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Moby Kategoria:Dragonflights Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Green dragonflight